chronophontiafandomcom-20200214-history
Orpheus Oberon The First
Orpheus, Prince of Onen '''(Orpheus Oberon; born February 21, 1992), is the only child and heir of King Abeiron and Queen Helena. He is also the king of Onen but chose to return his title due to stressful circumstances that interfered with his marriage. Orpheus was born at Starford Palace as the first grandchild of King Arargon Alexas I and Queen Isodore. He was educated at Supine Hills schools, which was a public school that his parents thought would allow him to understand the people of the kingdom more. After being home schooled in Chronophontia by Euthanasia the Vampire, Orpheus attended Tranquility University in Central Onen where he studied Humanitarian studies before his escape from the Central Onen palace. Orpheus married Linnea Francine in 2012 and they're expecting their first child: A little girl that they refer to as Sunflower (due date April 30, 2015). In 2013 the couple began the task of bringing peace and tranquility back to Onen after the damage that Queen Athena brought upon the land. Early Life Orpheus was born at Starford Palace on 21 February 1992 at 12:45 AM (EST), the first and only child of King Abeiron and Queen Helena Rose, and the first grandchild of King Aragon Alexas II and Queen Isodore. The royal Onen bishop blessed Orpheus near Mermaid's Lake on 3 March 1994, using the stardust from the Shooting Star of Onen. His godparents were Amédée (his nanny), Princess Juno Iris (His paternal aunt), and Prince Fabiana Jamy (his paternal uncle by marriage). As the child of a king he was given the title of "prince of Onen" the moment after his birth which was announced to the kingdom that following morning. He has his first pictures taken a week later that was printed in many of the magazines all over the land. When Orpheus was just four years old his mother Helena disappeared during an average daily walk in Chronophontia. It seemed as though she had vanished in to thin air but King Abeiron believed that his wife had died mysteriously which in turn was what the whole kingdom also believed. A week after Helena's supposed memorial service, Athena the princess of Austrevaea became the new Queen of Onen after King Abeiron married her. This did not bode well for the little prince as he took an immediate dislike to the woman which was seen as the feeling was mutual. EducationCategory:ChronophontiaCategory:Kingdom of OnenCategory:RoyaltyCategory:Dream Dudes Orpheus attended Supine Hills School at the insistence of King Abeiron since it was the school that allowed him to be around children of all lifestyles and so the little prince could learn to get along with the future people of the kingdom. The young prince didn't receive any special treatment as he didn't want to be treated any differently than the other children. His years in elementary school was rather calm and peaceful with the occasional scuffle with his classmates over the last crayon in the box or which person would get the swing next. Other than his life at school wasn't as bad as it could've been had he been getting extra attention or special treatment from the staff. Orpheus did exceptionally well in his studies but had trouble with mathematics and Latin. Upon entering high school Orpheus had left the palace in Central Onen as his stepmother had pushed him to the breaking point of running away from the palace. He ended up on Chronophontia Island where he met Euthanasia the Vampire who took him into her home out of kindness (though it was with a sneer). She took it upon herself to educate the prince as his private tutor teaching him various subjects including Transylvanian history and Latin while Erik the Phantom of the Opera taught the young prince classic arts such as painting, musical instrumental performance and poetry. These two looked after the prince as if he was one of their own and saw to it that he had a proper education and one that would help him throughout his life. After finishing his private education Orpheus began attending Tranquility University in Central Onen where he majored in Humanitarian Studies. He was determined to take back the throne from his evil stepmother as she was turning Onen into an evil dictatorship where people who made mistakes were sent to work camps or were executed. He left the college a month shy of graduation as the guards from the palace had started their search at Athena's orders to find him so he could be brought back to the palace. Orpheus fled Central Onen and returned to Chronophontia Island where he lived in a cabin near fairy village. Family '''King Abeiron I King Abeiron was Orpheus's father and king of Onen. He was an understanding ruler that was brave and never backed down from any challenges. He was once thought to be someone that the kingdom couldn't rely on once he took to the throne but it was proven wrong during the Siege Of Qlooht, being on the front lines the young king not only saved people on his side but threw himself in front of a family to protect them from harm. He resided in Chronophontia sometime after the battle where he met a young farmer's daughter by the name of Helena Danielson. When they first met he took it upon himself to tease her mercilessly by calling her "Thunder thighs" or "Bubble butt" but the playful teasing dissolved away when Helena could see that Abeiron used it as a way to mask the fact that he hadn't talked to many women. Orpheus's relationship with his father at one time was that of a typical father and son relationship. The two spent a lot of time together doing many activities and Abeiron is the one who taught Orpheus how to use a sword in battle. He was responsible for Orpheus understanding that the people of Onen were to be treated fairly and not as if they're lower class. The king had loved his son dearly until recent years when Athena placed him under a spell to do as she tells him. The spell had caused a rift between father and son which ultimately led to Abeiron's demise. Queen Helena Rose Queen Helena is Orpheus's mother and the current reigning Queen of Onen. She is a patient, flirty, mischievous woman with a mischievous streak a mile wide. She may seem like a gentle soft woman but in reality she's atheltic, brave and is always willing to speak her mind. She is not above rushing into battle with her own sword drawn or armed with her magic. Helena and Orpheus's relationship is slowly building as they didn't have much time to spend with each other due to Athena causing Helena's disappearance. Once they are reunited Helena does all she can to make up for the lost years of not being able to raise her son and watching the suffering he endured while she was sealed away. Orpheus worries a lot about his mother, questioning a lot of things about her past. Relationships Linnea Francine Bello ''' Linnea is Orpheus's beautiful wife. They met by chance when Linnea was touring the beaches of Chronophontia. Their chance meeting was met with anger towards one another as Orpheus wasn't used to speaking to girls close to his age and he pointed out the first thing he saw which was Linnea's breast size. This began their long string of meetings that shaped their relationship. They met one another at the Chronophontian hot tub after Linnea was left there alone by Jeannine during her third day of touring the city. They got into another disagreement which sort of sealed Linnea's impression of Orpheus as a rude and immature young man while Orpheus got the impression that Linnea was a spoiled, shy childish brat. they went their separate ways and didn't see each other again for at least three days. They continued to bump into each other for many days until the day Orpheus revealed to Linnea that he was really the crown prince of Onen. He had been afraid to tell her the truth and was surprised when Linnea didn't call the palace guards or berate him for lying to her. They formed a friendship that helped them to bond with one another and share everything together. This bond and trust between the two blossomed into love and they started seeing each other as more than just a "good friend.". During the Onen Star Festival Orpheus admitted his feelings for Linnea and they shared their first kiss amongst the Onen Star blossoms that had a glowing aura created by the fairies. They fought side by side in the battle with Queen Athena and once she was defeated the two got married and became the royal couple of Onen. They're devoted to one another and will always be together. Their first child, a daughter was born in April and she was formally introduced to the kingdom with the name of Princess Miele Acacida. '''Henderson Dwyer Henderson is Orpheus's good friend and the palace's record keeper. He is known for breaking the rules in helping the young prince find out about the past and to bring forth solutions to save the kingdom from Queen Athena. Orpheus got the chance to find out the truth of his magic powers thanks to Henderson leaving the magic book in his bedroom on the nightstand. Euthanasia the vampire Euthanasia the vampire is one of Orpheus's friends and allies. They met on the day that Orpheus was wandering around the forest lost and afraid. So she took him into her home out of kindness (though it was with a sneer). She took it upon herself to educate the prince as his private tutor teaching him various subjects including Transylvanian history and Latin. She has a soft spot for the prince as she views him as a fellow "outlaw" that is running from the oppression of an evil stepmother. Despite her words, Euthie is rather fond of the prince and sees him as a younger brother. Trivia *Orpheus was named after the legendary poet and musician Orpheus in Greek mythology. *His persona Apollo was inspired by the greek god of the light and the sun. *In the planning stages for Orpheus, he was still the prince of Onen but his mother had tried to take over the kingdom. He was hidden away by Linnea in her cabin. He was still brave, and outgoing but this was transferred over to his persona of Apollo. *Orpheus and Linnea originally weren't going to get married at the end of the story but it changed to include a happy ending. Category:Kingdom of Onen royalty Category:Onen Royal Family Category:Males